Leave all out the rest
by Sui-chan94
Summary: Hinata es obligada a comprometerse con Neji. Naruto solo tiene una oportunidad para declararse. Le correspondrán? .::NaruHina::.


Hola! bueno, aquí les dejo un Oneshot de mi pareja favorita Naruhina. Espero que les guste y que me dejen Review.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama. Y la canción es de Linkin park.

Disfruten!

_Leave out all the rest._

**Me desperté, estaba sudando frió. Eran alrededor las 3 de la mañana, y la luna llena todavía permanecía en el cielo oscuro...Si estaba oscuro. Como mi habitación, como yo por dentro y este sueño que acababa de tener. **

**Soñé que un día no estaba, y tu llorabas. Llorabas como si hubiera muerto... Y te hubiera dejado sola, asustada, así como así.**

**Ahora, después de mi sueño me levanto sudado, con este sentimiento. Salgo al balcón y observó a la luna. Es tan bonita como tus ojos... Como pude ser tan tonto, me pregunto. Cuando te alejastes de mi?**

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

**Después de meditar un poco me desespero. Que voy a hacer? Cual es la solución?**

"-Es mejor ir a buscarla ahora, que tener que esperar a que me la quiten." **Fueron, las palabras que lance a la luna llena, antes de salir en tu búsqueda.**

**Al llegar, lance dos piedritas a tu ventana... Acudiste enseguida. Yo todavía estaba en pijamas, (bueno, si a solo un mono para dormir, se le considera pijamas.) Tu tenías un vestido blanco...Te veías tan linda. Tan dulce... Bajaste, y noté que...: estabas llorando, tímidamente...Y también estabas sorprendida Por mi visita. Estabas un poco sonrojada, y bajabas la cabeza para que no lo notara. Pero, aún así lo noté.**

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

"-No temas, solo soy yo..."**dije, y acerque mis manos a tu cara, para acariciarte...,sentir tú suave piel.**"... Creíste que no volvería por ti?" **pregunté.**

_"-He estado engañándome a mi mismo, desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero, he madurado. He sabido como atenerme a las consecuencias. Y casi te pierdo."_ **Pensé, era como inevitable, pensarlo después de todo. No soy perfecto, te miento con esa sonrisa, que he aprendido a fingir tan bien. Pero, en realidad sufro por ti. Es que no lo haz notado?**

**  
**Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

**Pero, tu también sufres... Me lo cuentas. He sido tan tonto después de todo. Siempre lo ignoré. Y ahora que lo sé, no puedo hacer nada más que sentirme feliz... Por saber que tu me correspondes. Pero, igual me siento triste. Me lo han contado ya, sabes? Tu boda... Te obligaron a comprometerte, con Neji. Aunque el no quiere. Aceptó, no pudo hacer más... Sé que está enamorado de Tenten. Pero, sus planes con ella se han ido al bote de la basura en menos de un día... Al igual que los míos, contigo.**

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**.  
**

**Quiero olvidar todo, irme lejos... Contigo. No soportaría verte en los brazos de otro hombre. Y menos sabiendo que no te ama... Y que tú no lo amas a él.  
****Quiero fingir, quiero fingir que tu nunca exististe... Y que mi salvación esta con otra persona. ****Pero, tu sabes que no soy tan fuerte como tu.**

**  
**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

"Hinata, olvida todo lo tonto que he sido, ayúdame a no ser olvidado... Pero, sobre todo cuando te sientas sola, manten me en tu memoria y

Olvida todo lo demás... Deja a Konoha atrás, escápate conmigo, Hinata!"**Suplique, sin ella no podría vivir, no tendría ninguna razón.**

**Manten me en tu memoria, y olvida todo lo demás. **

**  
**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**.**

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

"-Como podría decirte que no? Mi vida siempre haz sido tu."**fueron las palabras que me dedico con su dulce voz, antes de que yo me lanzara precipitadamente hacia ella y la abrazara tiernamente. Luego miré a la luna sobre sus hombros...** _"Como me haz ayudado!" _**pensé. Me separé un poco para mirarte a los ojos... Y robarte un beso. Un beso que nunca olvidaría. Te sonrojaste... Pero, me correspondiste.**

**_N/A: Creo que me he pasado un poco con el "azucar" en esta historia. xD Pero aún así espero que les guste y que me dején un review!  
_****_Atte: Sui-chan94  
.:Naruhina:. _**


End file.
